


DE COSAS DEL DESTINO Y EXPECTATIVAS NO CUMPLIDAS

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Slash, mcdanno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Título: De Cosas Del Destino Y Expectativas No Cumplidas</p><p>Personaje/pareja: McDanno (lo que es lo mismo Steve/Danno), Lori Weston, Kono </p><p>Kalakahua, Rachel, Grace Williams, Gaby (alias la doctora del museo)</p><p>Clasificación y/o Género: +17</p><p>Resumen: De cómo el destino se empeña en hacerte creer cosas que no son, de cómo la estupidez de dos personas puede conducir a situaciones verdaderamente incomodas y placenteras.</p><p>Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O, así como sus respectivos personajes y tramas le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esto está hecho con el más puro fin de entretener y ciertamente no tengo ninguna retribución monetaria por ello. Lo único mío son las situaciones descritas aquí abajo, para lo cual solo he tomado prestados los nombres de ciertos personajes.</p><p>Advertencias: Slash (ósea sexo entre dos hombres), Angst, Fluffy (aunque no sé si esto cuenta como advertencia), mucha estupidez y malos entendidos, Jealous!Steve, Jealous!Danny (Igual, creo que esto más que advertencia es un incentivo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DE COSAS DEL DESTINO Y EXPECTATIVAS NO CUMPLIDAS

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Pues que puedo decir, esto quedo largo. Más de lo que me imagine en un principio, yo pensaba hacer tipo 2000 palabras y terminaron siendo más de 9,500. Pero bueno, es lo que sucede cuando la inspiración te golpea casi con tubo, o más bien, lo hace. Disculparan los fallos, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en betearlo, no hubo tiempo de que alguien me lo beteara porque lo termine un día antes de la fecha de entrega (se avergüenza), por lo que si ven algún errorcito, no sean malos, no me acribillen por ello.  
> Espero que te guste DarkKaya, y sin más, les dejo el fic.

 

 

 

**DE COSAS DEL DESTINO Y EXPECTATIVAS NO CUMPLIDAS**

 

 

Muchas veces una mirada lo cambia todo, logrando voltear tu mundo de cabeza de tal forma que lo que antes creías azul ahora es rosa.

Y no solo eso, sino que también un simple cruce de miradas puede hacerte saber, aunque sea por un simple y casi inexistente momento, cual es el origen de la vida y su propósito, aunque después de ese momento de iluminación lo olvides por completo y tu vida vuelva a ser una mierda, pero lo que es aún peor, si es que puede existir algo peor que eso, es que vuelva a ser una mierda con mas mierda de la que ya tenía.

Eso es lo que le sucedió a, Daniel Williams, cuando miro a su jefe a través del espejo retrovisor de ese auto extraño que no era el suyo. Y no fue porque la mirada de su jefe, compañero y amigo le atravesara el alma, no claro que no, bueno, eso era un punto a parte, pero más bien fue porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo lo que sentía por el loco SEAL en el asiento trasero y lo que este jamás sentiría por él.

Y no es que el detective se hubiera enamorado de su loco jefe en ese preciso momento, si era honesto, se había enamorado de él desde mucho, mucho tiempo antes, solo que no había querido admitirlo.

Demasiado caos en su vida con su reciente divorcio y las peleas por ver a su Grace, como para además echarse otro quebradero de cabeza encima, que por si fuera poco, era más de lo que podría soportar en aquellos momentos, cuando su estado emocional aun estaba demasiado tambaleante al filo de un abismo que prometía no dejarle salir nunca.

Pero en ese momento, cuando el azul de la mirada de su jefe colisiono con la suya, de una manera que jamás espero, admitió todos sus sentimientos sin darse cuenta, tan rápido y tan avasallador como un tren que se estrella contra otro a más velocidad de la que nadie imaginaria, y de la manera más tonta del mundo, con un simple pensamiento que crees sin importancia.

 _“Dios santo, como te amo.”_ Esofue todo lo que pensó el detective en ese momento de distracción estúpida, que bien pudo haber pasado sin pena ni gloria, de no haber sido por lo especifico de aquellas palabras que brotaron de su mente antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a procesarlas completamente.

 Y fue en ese preciso instante que supo plenamente que estaba más que prácticamente jodido.

Quizá todo se debió a que el destino le odia, así sin más, pues como demonios podría explicar que eso le sucediera cuando su ex esposa, la cual prometía volver con él y que además según sabia esperaba un hijo suyo, terminara diciéndole a final de cuentas que, uno, el hijo no era suyo y dos, que volvería con su actual marido porque no estaba segura de estar haciendo bien las cosas.

Pues sí, para Daniel, no había otra explicación más lógica que aquella que decía que el destino le odiaba y se había ensañado con su pobre y rubia persona, y que justo cuando creía que nada podría ser peor, ¡ZAZ!, va él y termina aceptando aquello que había ignorado por demasiado tiempo con respecto a Steve McGarrett, su jefe y ahora, SU JODIDO AMOR IMPOSIBLE.

 _“¿Cómo si no tuviera ya los suficientes problemas existenciales y emocionales como para dos vidas?, simple y sencillamente perfecto.”_ Pensó el rubio en esos instantes apartando su, ya para ese entonces, muy apaleada mirada de ese artefacto del demonio que le suponía el retrovisor.

Pero viéndolo desde un punto de vista objetivo, o es lo que el detective quería hacerse creer, bien podía vivir con ello si no movía las aguas, manteniéndose mentalizado en que aquellos sentimientos no pasarían de ahí, confinados a un simple enamoramiento platónico como el que tienes con una estrella de cine que sabes es inalcanzable y que con el tiempo terminas superando y subsecuentemente, olvidando.

Obviamente el pobre hombre de Jersey no había contado con el corazón amable de McGarrett y su genuina preocupación por el.

Como bien había dicho, “ _Jodido sea el destino, sí señor, jodido sea.”_

 

Y así fue como termino ahí, dos semanas después de que se comprobara la inocencia del SEAL, en una misión de secuestro viendo como la nueva integrante del equipo, Lori Weston, se comía con la mirada a su jefe mientras estaban de encubiertos en una cafetería y que este, para colmo, le devolvía las miradas.

Ya había mencionado que el destino le odia, ¿No?, Pues bien, el destino L.E. O.D.I.A.

Hay situaciones en la vida que te marcan y cambian tu manera de ver el mundo, siendo él un SEAL condecorado y con mas misiones en su haber que cabellos en la cabeza, Steve McGarrett, es un hombre que ve el mundo de una manera diferente a como lo ven los demás. Y por ello siempre ha sido tachado de ser atrabancado, impulsivo y cabeza dura, bien, la verdad es que el es así, tampoco hay que perder el tiempo en negarlo cuando sabe que es verdad.

Pero también es claro que es una persona diferente y muy sensible, aunque esto sea lo último que se piense de él cuando se le ve, más aún cuando en esos momentos tiene un arma en las manos y una expresión fría en el rostro.

Pero hay personas, muy pocas realmente, que logran ver ese detalle en su ser y son esas personas la que en lugar de marcar su vida, la trastocan y la cambian a tal grado que después de un tiempo, ni el mismo logra reconocerse delante del espejo.

Y una de ellas, mas bien, la única que ha logrado tal hazaña de hacer que ni el mismo se reconozca es, Daniel “Danno” Williams, el detective de Jersey que meses atrás lo volvía loco con sus ademanes exagerados y gritos que le taladraban el cerebro y que aun ahora, después de todo lo vivido aun lo hace, volverlo loco, solo que por motivos completamente diferentes a los de un inicio.

Es solo verlo triste para que se pregunte que le sucede y momentos después hacer todo lo posible por hacerle sonreír, incluso si tiene que permitir que le grite para lograrlo, lo hace, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para hacerlo sonreír una vez más.

O cuando esta mas callado de lo normal, lo cual debería agradecer, pero que en cambio le altera hasta el punto de, como dijimos antes, volverlo loco y buscar cualquier maldita excusa para hacerlo hablar y sacarle todo aquello que lo tiene mal. Aunque, después de un tiempo juntos, solo como amigos cabe aclarar, el SEAL ha aprendido a descifrar los motivos de la tristeza de su compañero.

El principal de ellos su pequeña Grace, la niña por la cual se mudó a un lugar que odia, y por la cual moriría sin dudarlo, ella el la razón por la que el detective esta triste la mayoría de las veces, sobre todo cuando su encantadora ex esposa le niega las visitas o le cambia los planes de un momento a otro, negándole así los pocos momentos que tiene para compartir con su pequeña, su monito.

La segunda, es la ya mencionada ex esposa, a la cual no le importaría matar si con eso consigue que Danno sea feliz, aunque sabe que no lo hará nunca porque el detective, a pesar de todo lo mal que le hace, aun la ama o cree amarla.

Así que ahora ya no pregunta que es lo que le sucede cuando lo ve triste, ahora sabe identificar los motivos de su tristeza con solo verle, con solo notar como su espalda se encorva hacia el frente casi como si quisiera hacerse más pequeño de lo que ya es para desaparecer cuando es Rachel la que le ha hecho daño, o como esconde su rostro entre sus manos cuando es Grace el motivo de su dolor, intentando esconder el sufrimiento que le causa el no verla y abrazarla como quisiese, sus manos ocultando sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas cada vez que siente que le arrebatan a su pequeña sin que pueda evitarlo siquiera.

Por esas razones, Steve supo que Daniel estaba mal cuando sus miradas se cruzaron dentro de ese pequeño auto que les ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos, notando de inmediato como su mirada se apartaba de la suya, buscando esconder aquello que le estaba destrozando el corazón.

Fue en ese momento que el SEAL, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado más de lo que hubiera imaginado, pues ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se había enamorado de su amigo de Jersey, ese hombre que odia las piñas y el mar, y que por si fuera poco era más heterosexual que él, bueno, hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el rubio.

Sin duda el destino era un cabrón de cuidado, pero que más daba si era un cabrón o no, después de todo, él en el amor nunca había sido afortunado y por lo tanto amar a Danny en silencio no debía suponer un problema mayor, después de todo el había vivido situaciones mucho peores que esa.

Además, siempre podía hacer feliz a Danny como su amigo, cuidando que nunca estuviese solo y que siempre contara con un hombro para llorar, si es que alguna vez lo llegara a necesitar a pesar de su enorme orgullo, y como bono extra, alejaría de él a todas aquellas personas que quisiesen hacerle daño. Satisfacciones personales a parte, porque bueno, debía admitir que alejar a posibles competencias debía resultar un poco gratificante, ¿No?

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había sido declarado inocente de todo el asunto del asesinato de la gobernadora, su nombre estaba limpio de nuevo y tenía a su equipo funcionando para mantener a las islas de Hawái seguras de cualquier criminal. Aunque fuese una alegría a medias, pues Kono, estaba aun suspendida y eso era algo que impedía que todos estuviesen plenamente contentos.

Pero había otro detalle, la nueva integrante que el gobernador les había metido a la fuerza, Lori Weston, se llamaba la rubia, una excelente perfiladora que había trabajado con la CIA o el FBI, la verdad es que le importaba muy poco, el ya tenía un equipo y ella era una completa extraña que no tenía nada que hacer ahí por mas referencias y habilidades que tuviera.

Su reticencia a aceptarla poco tenía que ver con que, Danny, se hubiese comportado más que caballeroso con ella, llegando incluso a defenderla de él. Y por supuesto que no estaba celoso, claro que no, era solo que le incomodaba que el gobernador se las hubiera encajado, pues intuía, no, más bien sabia, que esa mujer era solo una espía por parte de ese hombre de traje y piel oscura. Nada tenía que ver que el detective hubiera mostrado más amabilidad con ella de la que había presenciado el en más de un año de conocerle, lo que le chocaba más bien, era que esa amabilidad nunca fuese dirigida a el mas que en contadas ocasiones, y ciertamente, no de la misma forma que a la rubia.

Pero no, el no estaba celoso, claro que no.

Y lo dejo claro, muy claro cuando le prometió al rubio que no la sometería a peligros innecesarios en la misión. Por ello ahora estaban dentro de una cafetería, esperando la llegada de un posible enlace con su sospechoso; el siendo amable y cortes, respondiendo sus preguntas a como lo haría con cualquiera.  A simple vista eso debía parecer como una charla normal entre amigos o conocidos, ¿no?, Danny no podía quejarse, estaba siendo amable.

 _“¿Y desde cuando hacia cosas para que Danny no se quejase?”_ Steve realmente no quería saber la respuesta a eso, al menos no de manera consciente. Pues admitirlo sería demasiado doloroso una vez que ya había asumido que lo que sentía por Daniel no le afectaría en su vida cotidiana y que lo dejaría estar.

Sin embargo, dolía darse cuenta que sin importar el que, el ya se encontraba afectado por esos sentimientos, mas aun cuando la voz de Danny, le llego a través del auricular preguntándole como iba su cita, todo burla y buen ánimo, sin un ápice de celos o algo que le indicara que el detective sentía algo mínimamente parecido a lo que sentía por él. Dándose cuenta que realmente no tenía oportunidad alguna con Danno.

Así que no le quedaba de otra más que fingir y aceptar todo aquello.

Si bien la misión del secuestro fue algo duro para Danny, a final de cuentas logro superarla. No sin unos cuantos disgustos, todo debía decirse, pues el solo hecho de que Steve pasara más tiempo del necesario con esa mujer, Lori, le hacía arder de celos, mas cuando se entero que el SEAL había devorado con la mirada a la perfiladora en cuanto la conoció en el ayuntamiento, cuando se suponía, debía reunirse con el gobernador.

Ese fue un golpe duro de asimilar, el darse cuenta que Steve jamás se sentiría atraído hacia el de la misma manera en que lo haría con una mujer; sabía de antemano que el comandante era más heterosexual que el maldito dueño de la revista del conejito. Si bien, no era un anciano ni un ninfómano, Steve sabía apreciar la belleza femenina como pocos y eso no dejaba de doler.

Pero tuvo su momento cuando fue la misma Lori, quien insinuó, bueno insinuar es una mera cordialidad, pues la perfiladora había preguntado en toda regla cuanto tiempo llevaban casados y si bien eso le repateaba, no rechisto en ningún momento, pues se dio cuenta que Steve no hizo nada por negar aquello y si lo pensaba detenidamente nunca lo hacía, y eso que les decían eso mismo mas veces de las que recordaba. Era lógico que en algún momento lo negara, pues bien o mal eso incomodaba, pero jamás había sucedido y aquello hacia que su estomago, por no decir su corazón, que aun tiene dignidad, gracias, diera un salto en su sitio de pura dicha.

Pero no todo era color rosa, claro que no, porque después de unas cuantas misiones y semanas con ella en el equipo las cosas se pusieron un poco incomodas, al menos para él, pues Lori había desarrollado un interés mas allá de lo profesional hacia el SEAL, y aunque su jefe aun no se daba por aludido, al menos no del todo, le seguía molestando que ella pudiera acercarse de esa forma a Steve y el simplemente no pudiese.

Y es que la vida era un asco, si bien lo decía él, no conforme con quitarle su esposa, dos veces, ahora le hacía enamorarse de un imposible, más que imposible era completamente… bueno, aun no inventaban la palabra para describir ese nivel de imposibilidad, pero en cuanto lo hicieran la usaría, o si no el mismo la inventaría porque no era normal, no era lógico que toda su vida fuese infortunio tras infortunio, mierda tras mierda. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dejaban ser feliz? El era un buen hombre, ¿no? Un buen padre y por si fuera poco un buen amigo.

Quizá lo ultimo no tanto pues en más de una ocasión había saboteado a la perfiladora en sus intentos de acercarse a Steve y en más de una ocasión había disuadido al SEAL para que no se encontrara con ella “por accidente”, pero ¿quién podía culparlo?

Pero como ya era costumbre en su vida, nada había valido la pena, porque a pesar de sus intentos, Steve, si se sentía atraído hacia ella y eso le había quedado más que claro cuando su jefe tuvo que subir al ring después del caso de asesinato en el que habían trabajado para cumplir con una pelea para la caridad.

Nadie supo aquello, y él nunca lo confesaría, pero escucho la conversación entre Steve y Lori escondido tras la puerta del vestidor donde se encontraban, y no fue tanto la conversación lo que le había dolido, es más, cada palabra dicha ahí dentro no le importaba, pero la manera en que hablaron, el tono tan intimo que empleaban y el silencio, Dios, el silencio había sido lo peor de todo; pues había tantas cosas implícitas en el que le quedo claro que oportunidades con Steve no tenia.

Más aun después de preguntarle a la rubia si había persuadido al SEAL de desistir de todo aquello, y lo que recibió en respuesta fue una mentira. Pero si de algo se había dado cuenta era que Lori, sentía verdadero cariño por Steve, y realmente, quien era él para negarle la felicidad a un hombre como el comandante McGarrett, después de todo lo que había sufrido en su vida.

La vida es una mierda y el destino un jodido de mierda, eso ya lo tenía más que claro que nada el detective, pues ambos, destino y vida, se habían empeñado en joderlo por todos lados y ciertamente no en el buen sentido, sino en el peor de todos.

Por un lado estaba su linda Grace, a la cual no había podido ver y no iba a ver en mucho tiempo, debido a la genial idea de su madre de llevarla a Londres a visitar a sus abuelos durante dos meses. Eso de por sí ya era malo, y lo peor es que solo era un lado de la moneda, pues por el otro, si es que había algo peor que no ver a su hija en dos meses, era que Lori, ahora animada por el no rechazo de Steve en últimos días, se la pasaba tocándolo, abrazándolo y casi, casi aventándose a sus brazos a cada maldita oportunidad que tenia.

Y bien, él era un hombre centrado, que siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas y que por si fuera poco se jactaba de ser maduro, muy maduro, pero para todo hay un límite y Danny Williams, estaba a punto de llegar al suyo.

Si bien, ya había aceptado que sus oportunidades con Steve eran algo menos que cero e incluso menos que eso y que ahora que se encontraba reconstruyendo su maltrecha vida amorosa, no era posible, simplemente no podía ser cierto que lo torturaran de esa manera, no era posible que le hicieran eso cuando ya había dado por pérdida la pelea por Steve.

Porque un día su mundo se detuvo en seco y no pudo evitar pensar _“Oh Gracias vida, Oh Gracias destino, por joderme la existencia más de lo que ya la tengo.”_ Y casi decirlo en voz alta cuando por azares del destino, había encontrado en la oficina de Steve una postal, y no cualquier postal, sino una de Jersey; la misma postal que él había perdido semanas atrás y por la que casi se vuelve loco buscándola, solo para encontrarla en el lugar que menos esperaba y con algo que, ciertamente, jamás hubiese imaginado. Una carta.

Bueno decir carta era una exageración, porque apenas y era una nota, más parecida a una tarjeta de esas que entregan junto con un ramo de flores o cosas de esas. Pero lo que realmente lo dejo helado, fue lo que decía, solo seis palabras que literalmente le habían detenido el corazón, al mismo tiempo que se lo habían revolucionado de tal forma que parecía que se le saldría del cuerpo en cualquier momento.

 _“Si pudiera decirte que te amo”_ Eso decía la jodida nota, y bien el pobre pudo haber pensado que era para alguien más, pero como hacerlo cuando dicha nota está unida a la postal que tanto adoras por el solo hecho de ser un regalo de tu hija y que al mismo tiempo grita a todo el que la vea a quien pertenece.

Y si todo eso no te convencía, lo hacía que al final de aquella frase había unas iniciales, dos simples letras escritas a mano, que evidentemente, había estado temblando en ese momento. _“D.W.”_ Y tenía que ser rematadamente estúpido para no saber a quien se referían esas letras o de veras el destino le odiaba tanto como para que hubiera una mujer, con una postal idéntica a la suya y que tuviera sus mismas iniciales, y que Steve la amara.

Pero el destino si le odia, la vida creía que ya no tanto, pero era obvio que se había equivocado, pues unos días atrás, bueno semanas, había encontrado lo que parecía su luz de esperanza en medio de tanta oscura tristeza.

Había encontrado a una mujer que le hizo sentir que podía reconstruir su destartalado corazón, una mujer de la que se vio enamorado en relativamente corto tiempo y que parecía ser correspondido. Todo iba bien, casi se atrevía a decir que perfecto, pero ahora pasaba esto, dando al traste con todas sus esperanzas y nuevos sueños.

Ahora sabia que Steve lo amaba y él, el ahora estaba atrapado.

Hay cosas en la vida que cuestan demasiado, demasiado esfuerzo, demasiados sueños, demasiadas ganas, demasiado corazón… demasiado amor y dolor a partes iguales como para poder hacerlas dos veces.

Steve se ha topado con una de estas cosas en el momento que menos se lo esperaba; fue una tarde después de secuestrar una postal del auto de su compañero, y dice secuestrar porque robar suena muy feo, aunque categóricamente secuestrar sea peor que robar.

Estaba regresando a los cuarteles para esconder la evidencia cuando se encontró con una escena que le partió el alma y el corazón, todo al mismo tiempo.

Solo fue dar unos cuantos pasos cuando vio a una mujer castaña besando a Daniel, y si solo hubiese sido el beso quizá hubiera sobrevivido, pero no solo fue ese contacto de labios lo que vio, también fue testigo de cómo su compañero, su amor imposible, sonreía como no lo había visto hacer desde hacía mucho; más concretamente desde antes de separarse de Rachel por segunda vez.

El detective era feliz, se le notaba a leguas, su sonrisa era enorme, radiante y llena de vida, y sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban tanto que competían con el mismo resplandor del sol de la tarde que caía ya sobre las islas. Se le veía tan bien, tan feliz que dolía y fue ahí, en ese preciso instante cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir fingiendo que lo que sentía por Danny no le afectaba. Pues la verdad era que si lo hacía.

Todo su temple y su fortaleza, junto a aquella máscara de falsa felicidad se fueron por el caño cuando sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos diminutos, cuando la felicidad de Daniel le golpeo como un mazo en pleno rostro, pues si bien nunca se planteo una oportunidad real con el detective, el verlo de esa manera le dolía.

Más que nada porque él nunca podría provocarle algo así, fue por eso que como pudo llego a su oficina y escondió la postal de Jersey, sentándose en su sillón de cuero dejando que todo el peso de sus sentimientos lo aplastara contra este sin piedad. Sintiendo como se ahogaba a cada segundo que pasaba, notando como el latido de su corazón se iba haciendo más lento cada vez que recordaba el rostro feliz del detective justo después de besar a aquella mujer.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa y sabiendo que si no sacaba eso de su sistema terminaría muy mal, peor de cómo termino después de saber que su padre había muerto, hizo lo único que podía en esos momentos para sentirse un poco mejor.

Decirle al detective que lo amaba, si bien, no cara a cara porque sabía que le sería imposible y porque hacerle tal cosa al detective solo causaría que lo poco que tuviera con él se perdiera, lo que hizo fue escribirlo, plasmar en papel lo que sentía por Danny, desahogando un poco de todo aquello que sentía antes de que terminara matándolo en vida.

Fueron solo unas cuantas palabras escritas en un trozo de papel demasiado pequeño como para ser considerado por alguien, pero que habían logrado aligerar, aunque sea por un momento, la pesada carga que tenía su corazón. Solo unas cuantas palabras que se perdieron en algún lugar de su escritorio junto con una postal que le recordaría eternamente, lo que había perdido antes de siquiera tener.

Fue ese simple acto de resignación y confesión a partes iguales lo que le costó a Steve, más dolor del que jamás había experimentado. Fue ese sacrificio por Daniel, el dejarle libre para ser feliz y no luchar por él, el que le costó todo el amor que jamás había sentido por alguien.

Fue desgarrador, no lo iba a negar, al menos no a sí mismo. Pero al menos sabía que así, su “Danno”, sería feliz, aunque él no lo fuera nunca más.

Terminar lo que prometía ser una buena relación con Gaby, no fue sencillo, pero sin embargo mucho menos doloroso de lo que imagino, y considerando las dosis de dolor que el había sufrido a lo largo de su vida, en comparación fue como quitarse una bandita adhesiva de la piel de un tirón. Doloroso sí, pero momentáneo y lo mejor de todo, superable para ambos.

Sabía que era una maldita locura dejar lo que sería un sueño con la doctora del museo, para tirarse de cabeza a una relación que no sabía si funcionaria del todo, pero ya había dejado pasar muchas cosas en su vida y realmente no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Steve.

Así que si el destino planeaba joderle siempre, y la vida se empeñaba en hacerle tropezar a cada puto momento, pues bien, que lo hicieran, pero ahora iba a pelear y se las iba a poner más difícil de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Daniel Williams ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarse golpear sin devolver uno que otro golpe a cambio.

Amaba Steve, más de lo que había amado a Rachel y si lo veía en perspectiva a Rachel jamás la amo con tanta intensidad, quizá fue por esa razón que no lucho tanto por conservar su matrimonio y quizá, solo quizá, eso fue lo que dio pie para que conociera a Steve.

Y si lo pensaba otro poco, había una ligera, remota posibilidad, de que la vida y el destino se hubiesen confabulado para reunirlo con ese SEAL idiota y cabeza dura. Pero eso sería darles demasiado crédito, y aun no estaba dispuesto a asimilar que esos dos, quizá, no le odiaban tanto como imaginaba.

Hay situaciones que no vez venir por más que estas te golpeen en la cara, cabe decir también que la mayoría de estas situaciones son incomodas a más no poder, algunas, mas no todas hay que decir todo.

Y la situación que vivía en esos momentos era de las incomodas, mucho muy incómoda. Los brazos de la mujer rubia alrededor de su cuello, las piernas de esta rodeando su cintura junto con una declaración que no podía asimilar en esos momentos, no cuando se sentía tan… abandonado y roto.

Lori, en un inicio no había figurado mas allá de una simple adición a su equipo, una con la cual no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero que sin embargo, podía vivir o convivir sin mayor problema; salvo que después de lo vivido con Danny, y sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia este, la presencia de la perfiladora se torno en algo más.

La presencia de esa mujer se convirtió en una especie de alivio, de punto de fuga para todo aquello que no podía manejar o que simplemente se negaba a enfrentar. Aunque cuales fueran sus motivos, el SEAL sabía que eso no duraría demasiado; pues la mujer no era Danny, solo era un mal y pobre sustituto de aquello que ya extrañaba con locura.

Si bien ella era rubia, bajita y de ojos azules, la verdad de las cosas era que simplemente ella no era _él._ Puede que le respetara de una manera en que nadie había hecho, que confiara en él de una manera ciega y absoluta, y le siguiera a donde fuese sin siquiera rechistar o aludir a su salud mental; pero siendo sinceros, todo eso tenía un precio. Un precio que él no podía pagar.

Pues la confianza de Lori, estaba condicionada, al igual que todas sus acciones y la de Danny no, la del rubio detective era solida y no esperaba nada a cambio, para ese hombre rubio todo lo que daba era por mero desinterés y en afán de ayudar a los demás.

Para Daniel solo había lo que tenía en frente y no esperaba más de ello, y eso es lo que al comandante Steve McGarrett  más le agradaba, que no esperara nada de él, que no tuviera expectativas para con su persona como todas las demás en su vida.

Ya que a lo largo de toda su vida  siempre esperaron algo de él, su padre, sus superiores en la marina, todas sus parejas, que no habían sido muchas, e incluso su hermana; todas las personas de su vida habían esperado demasiado de él y eso era algo con lo que no podía lidiar, pues siempre tendía a defraudar a alguien.

No porque fuese su intención, simplemente porque no podía cumplir con lo que ellos querían, no por nada su padre estaba muerto, aunque eso no fuese enteramente su culpa, su hermana estaba en el continente lejos de él y claro, ahora se encontraba solo sin nadie que lo acompañara.

A lo largo de su vida mucha gente ha esperado demasiado de él, y para bien o para mal, el siempre ha decepcionado a todas esas personas. Salvo a unas cuantas, entre ellas, su madre, la mujer que a pesar de todo siempre había querido que fuera feliz y amado, que a pesar de haber muerto cuando él era joven le hizo feliz en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pues ella nunca espero más de lo que su hijo era, aceptando y amando lo que tenía enfrente.

De la misma manera en que Daniel no esperaba nada de él, aunque ese pequeño detalle no le fuera revelado hasta más tarde.

Fue por eso que dijo _“No, no puedo”_ a la perfiladora cuando esta le dijo que le quería, que le deseaba y que por si fuera poco, lo insinuó que quería vivir con él. Steve McGarrett, no quería vivir en una mentira, en un juego de expectativas que nunca llegaría a cumplir por la falta de convicción y ganas que tenia, el simplemente quería ser libre para no atarse a otra decepción y a otro corazón roto.

Aunque a estas alturas el suyo ya lo estuviera.

Cabe mencionar que la mujer no lloro, solo dejo que la sorpresa transformara su rostro junto con la decepción, supuso era inevitable y después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a decepcionar a las personas que le querían.

Pero lo que nunca espero fue lo que ella hizo después, nunca se le paso por la mente que ella le sonriera de manera triste, y le dijera, mirándole a los ojos con la resignación pintada en sus ojos azules y grisáceos, _“Al final de cuentas me ha ganado.”_

Steve no entendió una palabra y la perfiladora pareció adivinarlo en su rostro, pero ni así se apiado de él y le dijo de qué iba el asunto, solo se alejo con una sonrisa cordial soltando un _“Nos vemos mañana, jefe”_ haciendo gala de una madurez que ciertamente, y para qué negarlo, tenía.

La puerta de cristal del cuartel se cerró tras ella con un sonido sordo, dejándolo tan descolocado tanto por sus acciones como por sus palabras, pero que tampoco se entretuvo demasiado en ellas de tan deprimido que estaba en esos momentos. Solo pasaron quince minutos antes de que abandonara el cuartel, topándose con un cielo gris, nubes densas y pesadas que soltaban una lluvia que más bien parecía diluvio.

Corrió a través del amplio estacionamiento hasta llegar a su camioneta, aunque en su interior desease que en su lugar, fuese cierto auto deportivo color plata con un muy en especifico copiloto esperándole enojado por su tardanza, obviamente eso ya no era posible.

El SEAL condujo hasta su residencia bajo aquella lluvia que apenas y le dejaba ver mas allá de unos metros hacia el frente, aunque para su suerte, parecía ser el único loco que se atrevía a conducir bajo esas condiciones, al menos para la gente normal, pues para alguien como él, que había estado en situaciones mucho peores, el conducir bajo esa lluvia era como un paseo en el parque.

Llego a su residencia bajo el cadencioso golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra su camioneta, que ocultaba por completo el típico sonido de las olas al romper contra la orilla que siempre le recibía.

Bajo del vehículo cubriéndose con una carpeta fungiendo como improvisado paraguas sobre su cabeza, iniciando la carrera hasta la entrada para poder ponerse a salvo, solo que jamás llego a su destino, pues frente a él, en medio de su improvisado jardín, se encontraba un Daniel Williams empapado hasta la medula, con brazos cruzados, recargado sobre su auto y con una cara de enojo que pocas veces había visto en su vida.

La escena en si era un tanto ridícula para aquel que la viera desde fuera, pero para Steve era algo que no podía descifrar en lo más mínimo, pero algo en la mirada del detective le indico que ese enojo no era contra él, o al menos no en su totalidad.

O eso es lo que pensaba hasta que una pregunta broto de los labios húmedos de Danny, haciéndole pensar que quizá, toda esa furia si iba contra él.

 

“ _¿No planeabas decírmelo nunca?”_ Y esa fue la pregunta que lo desato todo.

Es una locura, es pura impulsividad y estupidez por donde lo mire, se está exponiendo demasiado y puede que al final termine peor de a como estaba en un principio.

 _“Hay una gran posibilidad, Daniel, que si sea una mujer y no seas tú.”_ Le dice su traicionera mente cuando se planta frente a la casa de Steve unos minutos después de haber abandonado los cuarteles del Five-O, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo la maldita incertidumbre que se ha hecho con él durante todo el día, o más bien desde que encontró aquella nota en el escritorio de su jefe y que no le ha dejado pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese grande y estúpido SEAL que lo tiene peor que una quinceañera en su primera vez.

Pero como siempre, su sentido común, ese que ha estado maldiciendo más veces en esos dos días que en toda su vida, le ha impedido acercarse a Steve y decirle en su cara que lo sabe todo, que sabe que lo ama y que por si fuera poco es correspondido.

Siendo sinceros, las oportunidades las ha tenido, en esos dos días han tenido tanto tiempo a solas que hasta parece que los dejan solos a propósito.

Y si no fuera porque es un desconfiado patológico, porque por momentos lo es, juraría que sus grandes enemigos, el maravilloso destino y la vida, se han unido en un maquiavélico plan para unirlo al SEAL, pero él es desconfiado y no está preparado para aceptar que tal cosa sea posible.

 Además esta su ya mencionado sentido común, ese que por momentos es su tercer gran enemigo, y que le ha estado lanzando señales, frases y discursos enteros en su cabeza para hacerle saber, pensar, recapacitar sobre toda aquella situación, _“Porque, vamos Daniel, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que eres tú? Bien puede ser una broma de Kono, ya conoces a la chica, esta medio loca y puede ser una artimaña suya.”_

Pero se ha resistido a creerse a sí mismo, porque su corazón le hace seguir, le hace creer que todo eso es real y no un simple juego. Y lo cree porque necesita hacerlo, necesita creer que hay alguien ahí afuera que puede amarle por encima de todo, sacrificándose a sí mismo para que el sea feliz.

Porque de alguna manera extraña sabe que Steve, lo hizo, se sacrifico, sacrifico sus sentimientos para que el pudiera ser feliz con Gaby. No sabe cómo, no sabe por qué y realmente no le interesa como se supone debería, lo único que le importa es que Steve le quiere contra todo pronóstico de su cabeza o las malditas estadísticas de la vida.

Y de esa manera es como ha terminado ahí, frente a la puerta de la casa de Steve, recargado sobre su Camaro en espera de que este llegue del cuartel, bajo la lluvia torrencial que se ha desatado sin venir a cuento de un momento a otro, y sin poder resguardarse dentro de su auto o la casa del susodicho SEAL por dos razones.

La primera, porque por un accidente, no quiere llamarlo olvido porque es demasiado patético, las llaves del auto quedaron dentro de este cuando lo cerró sin darse cuenta de que los seguros estaban puestos.

La segunda, porque al SEAL, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de activar el sistema de alarma por primera vez en meses justo ese día, dejándole afuera, bajo la lluvia y con un enojo burbujeante por la jodida y ridícula situación en la que se metió solito y sin ayuda de nadie.

No si ya va a venir a ser verdad que en realidad su vida es un asco. Como si no lo supiera ya desde hace un buen tiempo, claro está. Pero este tipo de situaciones solo se lo confirman aun más.

Entonces sucede, la camioneta de su jefe aparece por la entrada dejando que su enojo, frustración, tengan un objetivo claro con el cual desquitar semanas, meses y muchas horas de ahogar sentimientos, palabras de cariño y frustración sexual que jamás admitirá aun después de esto.

 _“¿No planeabas decírmelo nunca?”_ la pregunta sale en forma de reproche, y de una manera más brusca de lo que había querido, pero está bien, ya va siendo hora de ajustar cuentas con ese grandísimo idiota, que con una mirada consiguió voltear su mundo de cabeza en más de una ocasión.

Es brusco, fuerte, enérgico y todo lo que caracteriza a Danny cuando está molesto, la pregunta le toma con la guardia baja y completamente fuera de juego. Pero todo eso termina cuando ve al detective balancear la pequeña nota entre sus dedos frente a sus ojos, cuando este ha reducido la distancia entre ellos a solo escasos centímetros.

En ese momento entiende de que va todo eso, y no podría ser peor, pues esta casi seguro que al detective no le hace nada de gracia que este enamorado de él, no, claro que no, no siendo el heterosexual que es y con un ego y un orgullo enormes que bien podrían rivalizar con el tamaño de un gigante o algo así. Traga duro, incomodo, porque realmente no sabe que responder, no sabe cómo demonios salir de esa situación sin perderle.

Porque pese a todo, no quiere perder a Daniel, no por un estúpido sentimiento que jamás debió permitirse tener. _“No lo hubieses podido evitar aunque quisieras”_ se dijo a sí mismo en su mente. Y si, tenía razón, pero no era razón suficiente como para no haber luchado contra todo eso que lo había llevado hasta ese punto.

El agua escurre por ambos, no ha dejado de llover y ciertamente la escena es digna de una película romántica de lo más cursi, pero a diferencia de esas escenas, aquí no hay amor. O eso es lo que cree él.

La situación es extraña, incomoda e irreal, mas sin embargo su mente no puede evitar pensar que, Danny, se ve más sexy de lo que jamás le ha visto, con toda la ropa húmeda y pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, en como su cabello rubio se aplasta de forma graciosa y en como unos mechones de este le caen por el rostro haciéndole ver más atractivo y adorable de lo que ya es, y bien, ¿Cómo demonios no se iba a enamorar de él?

Si ese hombre que era más bajo que el, era todo lo que siempre necesito.

 _“No piensas responderme ¿O es que de pronto te comió la lengua el ratón?, ¿O fue Lori?_ Y ciertamente la pregunta le saca de su ensimismamiento, pero no puede evitar escuchar ese tono, ese ligero toque de molestia en la voz del detective justo al final de la frase, y no quiere engañarse, no quiere hacerse ilusiones, pero el simple sonido de su voz le dice más cosas de las que quisiera o debiera pasar por alto, y simplemente no puede.

Solo sonríe, no tan amplio como siempre, pero si satisfecho, satisfecho porque a pesar de todo, Danny, puede que si sienta algo parecido a lo que siente él.

Y esta casi seguro que lo que ha escuchado en esa voz grave y a veces chillona fueron celos, quizá solo fueron celos de compañeros, amigos, pero en este instante se aferrara a lo que sea para no perderle.

Esta por responder, jura por Dios que si, está a punto de salirle con un comentario, una broma, pero el detective le asalta de nuevo cortando toda respuesta que pueda salir de sus labios; además de cortar de tajo todo hilo de pensamientos que pueda tener después de escuchar lo que le dice. ¡Y Dios! No es posible que una sola persona tenga la habilidad de dejarlo completamente en blanco con una sola palabra.

O varias de ellas.

Porque eso es justamente lo que hace, dejarlo completamente mudo con lo que le dice, diciéndoselo como solo él sabe, a bocajarro y sin casi respirar.

_“Porque si es así, si es por ella que escribiste esto, más vale que vayas regresando a la escuela, a la marina o a donde sea que jodidos les enseñen a los SEALS a escribir, porque no es posible que le escribas algo así a tu novia y pongas una D y una W al final, peor aún, cuando lo pones junto a una postal de Jersey, porque ¿sabes?, muchos nos podemos confundir y pensar que es, en este caso, que es a mí a quien se lo escribes y eso no es bueno.”_

_“No es bueno porque las personas como yo, nos lanzamos de cabeza y sin medir las consecuencias cuando alguien nos dice, nos escribe que nos ama y es aun peor cuando vas dispuesto a decirle a esa otra persona que también la amas y te salga con que, fue un error, un maldito error ortográfico que nos dio más esperanzas de las que habíamos tenido en todo un jodido año, ¡No puedes hacer eso Steven, No puedes!”_

Así se quedo sin palabras, así Danny le dijo que también lo amaba, todo movimientos erráticos y amplios, gritos y la vena de su frente hinchándose por el esfuerzo, su cara tornándose roja y la lluvia mojándole con ganas. Todo dicho en un arranque de nerviosismo que le hizo perder todo el aire que podía entrar en sus pequeños pulmones.

Steve solo se mantuvo estático, procesando todo lo que el detective le había dicho, ahí, bajo la lluvia y con su carpeta en el suelo húmedo de su entrada, además, con la mirada azul de Daniel clavada en la suya.

 _“¿Y bien?”_ la pregunta le sacó de su ensimismamiento, otra vez, e hizo lo único que podía hacer, besarlo, lo beso para evitar que volviera a hablar y se matara de una embolia o algo por la falta de oxigeno, lo beso porque no podía hacer otra cosa, lo beso porque ya no podía negar lo que sentía, ya no podía evitar amar a Danno, a su Danno, como se lo merecía, como se lo merecían ambos.

 _“Es para ti, para ti”_ las palabras escaparon entrecortadas de sus labios entre beso y beso que dejaba sobre los labios del detective, que aun asombrado, tardo unos segundos en corresponder sus húmedas caricias.

Sin esperar a mas o siquiera separarse, comenzaron a avanzar hacia la casa, trastabillando debido a lo complicado que era caminar sin separarse el uno del otro y por la lluvia que no dejaba de caer sobre ellos; manos ansiosas tocando desesperadas por encima de la ropa, buscando algo de piel que tocar que no fuera la de sus rostros o sus brazos.

Estaban hambrientos, necesitados del otro, urgidos de un calor que habían anhelado sentir durante más tiempo del que es posible soportar. Sus deseos estallándoles en la cara como una bomba que lleva demasiado tiempo esperando por hacerlo, dejando que su fuerza se expanda y consuma todo a su paso, al igual que la ropa que comienza a desaparecer de sobre sus cuerpos una vez que consiguen entrar en la casa.

Las camisas húmedas cayendo pesadas sobre la superficie del piso en su camino hacia las escaleras, hacia el cuarto, lugar a donde no llegan debido a que la pasión es demasiado grande, demasiado abrumadora como para dejarlos concentrarse en algo más que no sean ellos y en depositar besos sobre la piel que se descubre antes sus ojos.

Les arde, les duele el contacto de piel contra piel, pero es un dolor placentero, un dolor al cual se hacen adictos al instante de sentirlo. Sus torsos restregándose como si el mundo se fuera a terminar, otorgándose caricias que buscan grabar cada centímetro de piel que tocan o pellizcan en su memoria.

Los ojos del detective posándose en la fuerte musculatura del hombre encima de él cuando consigue alejarle solo un poco, lo mínimo necesario para poder admirarlo. Al mismo tiempo que el otro aprovecha para hacer lo mismo, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, el azul de su mirada volviéndose liquido debido al deseo que ese hombre de cabello rubio le provoca y le desata, volviéndolo completamente impredecible y descontrolado con la sola visión de su cuerpo medio desnudo bajo el suyo.

Un te amo susurrado escapa de entre ambos cuando se vuelven a entregar a los besos y a las caricias, pero es imposible saber a quién pertenecen esas palabras, pero da igual, da igual porque es solo el reflejo de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, no importa quién lo diga, porque es como si lo dijeran los dos.

Manos traviesas y ansiosas viajan por la piel tostada del detective en busca de deshacerse de la molesta prenda que les estorba y el simple tacto, que es suave y rudo a partes iguales le hace estremecer como nunca antes, como con nadie.

Y es absolutamente enloquecedor, tanto, que el tampoco puede evitar empezar a retirar los pantalones del SEAL, con mas apremio y desesperación que el propio comandante.

El desespero de un año de desearle en silencio haciéndose con su poca cordura, esa que termino reduciéndose a casi nada cuando los labios de Steve, se posaron contra los suyos, impregnados con el sabor de la lluvia y de todas las promesas por cumplir.

Y antes de que se den cuenta son un nudo de piernas y brazos, de jadeos y suplicas silenciosas que claman por más contacto, que gritan por mayor cercanía de la que ya tienen, y que es físicamente imposible aumentar sin que se atraviesen mutuamente. Pero es justamente eso lo que desean, atravesarse, pero más que eso, desean fundirse en un solo ser para no volver a separarse, al menos no más de lo que ya han estado separados en todo ese tiempo en que han callado sus sentimientos.

El filo de unos dientes mordiendo la piel de su cuello lo hacen gemir y arquearse contra el cuerpo que tiene bajo el, manos curiosas acariciando los músculos de su espalda, jugando con su cordura o su locura, la verdad es que distinguir entre una y otra en esos momentos es imposible; pero igual le encanta, es una tortura que jamás pedirá que se detenga con tal de tenerlo siempre con él.

Manos pequeñas jugando con las curvas de su trasero, amasándolas con devoción y deseo, masajeándolas hasta el punto de hacerlo gritar cuando ese simple movimiento lo lleva otro, uno más peligroso y placentero que el anterior. Su miembro duro restregándose contra la piel desnuda de su amante, rozando la erección del rubio sin pudor ni restricciones.

Solo placer invadiéndolos, solo entrega, pasión y amor detonándose en cada contacto intimo y salvaje de sus cuerpos. De pronto todo cambia, todo se detiene cuando Daniel, le separa de su cuerpo, abriendo las piernas aun más de lo que ya las tiene y lo invita a ser más atrevido, a sellar ese pacto que se ha formado entre ellos a lo largo de todo ese tiempo.

Le invita a llevar todo eso que sienten aun mas allá de lo que ya lo han hecho, le invita, le insta con labios hinchados y rojos debido a los besos, con su boca abierta que jadea excitada llenándose con el aire viciado del deseo y el amor que hay entre sus cuerpos; le invita con ojos azules brillantes, ansiosos y cargados de mas sentimientos de los que puede definir.

 Y realmente como negarse a ello, más bien es imposible hacerlo cuando es eso lo que el también desea con cada fibra de su ser.

Daniel sisea de manera casi imperceptible al sentir como la primera falange se abre paso en el, su boca se abre un poco mas jalando el aire que se le ha escapado, y la visión es tan erótica que Steve no ahoga el gemido que esta le provoca.

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Danno, su Danno, son la cosa más bella y excitante que ha visto jamás y de la cual jamás se cansara.

Los músculos del brazo que lo sostiene se tensan y destensan cuando recarga su peso en el al sentir la extrema estrechez del detective ahorcando su dedo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza buscando contener el orgasmo que amenaza con arrastrarle debido a esa sensación de opresión, y le toma casi toda su fuerza el contenerlo, aun no quiere terminar, pero no quiere imaginar lo titánico que será contenerse si eso, si ese pequeño contacto, solo es apenas una probada de lo que será hundirse en Danny.

Lo volverá loco, lo sabe, y puede que hasta quede en ridículo porque sabe que se correrá como un adolescente cuando apenas y se halla apoyado en esa entrada que le espera ansioso. La sensación no mejora cuando logra introducir otro dedo a la formula, pero todo se vuelva asfixiante cuando son tres las falanges que embisten contra el rubio.

No ayuda en nada que este ahora se esté follando a si mismo contra su mano.

Ambos ahora sudan, la humedad de la lluvia en sus cuerpos mezclándose con las gotas del sudor que ahora los recorren, y para Danny, no puede haber visión más perfecta. Steven luce como un verdadero dios  encima de él, dentro de él, todos sus músculos tensos, brillantes y completamente perfectos trabajando en pos de conseguirles el mayor placer que jamás hayan experimentado.

Pero ya no lo soporta, lo necesita dentro o se volverá loco, y ciertamente, eso es lo que quiere, volverse loco, pero con Steve fundido en su interior.

Y es así como se lo hace saber cuando toma el miembro del SEAL entre sus manos y comienza a bombearlo sin piedad alguna, sin contemplaciones ni reparos. Su mano recorriendo la firmeza de aquel musculo que desea, se hunda en el.

Steven, gime tan alto que se lastima la garganta y su cabeza se hace hacia atrás debido a lo inesperado y placentero de la caricia. Entonces lo entiende y está de acuerdo, _“Basta de juegos, ¿eh?”_ Gruñe, liberando sus dedos de la prisión que el rubio supone, preparándose para lo que promete, será algo increíble y magnifico.

Es apenas entrar en él, solo un poco, apenas unos cuantos milímetros cuando un _“Oh, Dios”_ escapa de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que el detective se muerde el labio inferior dejando ver algo de su blanca dentadura, su labio tornándose blanco debido a la presión, un jadeo excitado y tembloroso escapando de entre la fina ranura que queda abierta entre los labios finos del rubio.

Se adentra un poco más, procurando ser suave, conteniéndose al máximo para no dejarse llevar y acabar con todo antes de siquiera dar inicio. Pero con cada centímetro que avanza su lucha se hace más difícil a causa del calor, la estrechez y los ligeros espasmos que la respiración, ahora errática, de Danny le causan a su cuerpo.

Pero no se detiene, continua adentrándose en su cuerpo, negándose a desistir cuando ambos están tan cerca de consumar, de alcanzar aquello que se les ha escapado durante tanto tiempo, porque lo que hacen no es solo sexo, hacen el amor por primera vez, pero hay algo mas, algo más profundo en ese mero acto de entrega absoluta.

Es la consumación de una espera, de un dolor, de una agonía que los mantuvo separados por demasiado tiempo y que ahora están por culminar, negándose a dejar pasar aquello que se les ha negado durante demasiadas noches y días.

Más que hacer el amor, es una batalla para alcanzar su felicidad, una batalla que no perderán ahora que están juntos como siempre debió haber sido.

Es entonces, que sin darse cuenta de cómo lo hizo, se ve completamente unido a Danno, sus cuerpos unidos en uno solo, en un solo deseo que pronto se convierte en pasión desenfrenada cuando las embestidas comienzan.

Primero suaves y acomedidas, pero que después, gracias al detective, se vuelven mas rápidas, fuertes y avasalladoras, dejándolos a ambos convertidos en un madejo de jadeos, besos y caricias depositadas con fuego sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Sus caderas se mueven en un baile cadencioso y al mismo tiempo errático que rompe con cualquier posible tranquilidad en ambos, volviéndolos simples esclavos de sus pasiones y deseos más bajos.

Bocas abiertas, dientes clavándose en la piel del contrario, miradas profundas y liquidas es a lo que ambos se reducen ahora que están sumergidos en esa entrega que ya no admite arrepentimientos por parte de ninguno, y que ciertamente, ninguno siente en lo absoluto. Pues saben que son dos piezas de una misma cosa, las dos mitades de una sola entidad.

Steven se entrega a su cuerpo, se deja llevar hacia la locura que ese cuerpo le provoca, y no es hasta que siente al orgasmo acercarse a el que vuelve un poco en sí, solo lo suficiente para brindarle a Danny, mas placer del que ya recibe. Su mano fuerte tomando el miembro de su amante, comenzando a masturbarlo con la misma velocidad y cadencia de sus embestidas.

No pasan más de dos sacudidas cuando la mano del rubio se une a la suya en un trabajo conjunto que solo los lleva al placer mutuo.

Y el orgasmo les golpea, los levanta y los tira justo en el mismo momento, llevándolos a ver una serie de explosiones tras sus parpados, acompañados de sus gritos de éxtasis al llegar al clímax justo en el mismo instante.

Es todo lo que imaginaron, y lo que no imaginaron, es todo, es nada, es la absoluta comprensión de que se pertenecen el uno al otro a pesar de todos los baches y problemas en sus caminos. Son uno en la vida, son su todo y su nada. Y de ahora en adelanta nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Lo saben, ambos lo saben y por eso sonríen como tontos mirándose fijamente con la sonrisa en sus rostros. Mirándose con todo el amor que siempre debieron profesarse y que por cobardes no lo habían hecho hasta ese momento.

Es maravilloso sentirse tan cerca que no les importa estar completamente sudados y manchados por ese líquido blanquecino que los ha salpicado a ambos en sus pechos y estómagos. Realmente no les importa y solo se funden en un abrazo que no da cabida ni al aire entre ellos.

Están cansados, satisfechos, pero por sobretodo felices. Steve solo consigue esconder su rostro en ese espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Danny, dejándose caer por completo encima de él, aun sin salir de su interior. Solo sabe que no quiere separarse de él, y que desea dormir hasta que el día no tenga horas con el detective en sus brazos.

Y lo mismo le pasa al detective, pues solo atina a abrazarle, acariciando su espalda hasta que ambos alcancen la dulce inconsciencia. Un leve murmullo escapa de los labios del SEAL, una exclamación que suena muy parecida a algo como _“Después de todo, si le ganaste”_  que es respondida con otra que suena a _“No me odian, después de todo, no me odian”_ exclamaciones que ninguno entiende, pero que sin embargo tienen mucha importancia.

Tanta, que sin ellas, quizá no estarían ahí en ese momento, en la espera de un nuevo día, en la espera de una vida entera que les depara a ellos dos, una vida en la que estarán juntos a pesar de las jugarretas del destino y de expectativas, que ciertamente, dejaran de tener importancia.

 

FIN

 


End file.
